Ornamental terry knit fabrics are known in the art. In general, ornamental terry knit fabrics use pile yarns of different colors to form patterns or designs in the fabric. Patterns or designs are formed by alternately making loops with one pile yarn and then another. Ornamentation for terry knit fabrics has been limited, in the past, to relatively simple striped or checked patterns or relatively simple repeating patterns.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new method for producing terry knit fabrics that can be used to produce complex, non-repeating designs.